Lovely Incantation
by Nanami.Umbreon
Summary: ¡Un nuevo curso mágico comienza! ¡Junto con nuevos estudiantes y nuevos maestros! ¿Puede que también haya un nuevo villano? Dos chicas tan parecidas y a su vez tan diferentes se conocen dentro de la mágica institución de Hogwarts. Se juntan y mezclan en medio de la nueva generación de magos cada una buscando una meta propia. Sigámosles hasta su último en Hogwarts


¡Buenas! Este Fic fue idea de mi hermanita, y lo estoy haciendo en conjunto con ella.

Aky: hallo

Nana: así que solo seguimos con la idea y eso nos trajo a esto

Aky: ambas tratamos de que fuera lo más realista posible, así que nos guiamos por la Wiki de Harry Potter.

Aky & Nana: ¡esperamos que disfruten!

**Puntos a aclarar:**

.Aki y Nanami son unos viejos Oc nuestros, siempre los usamos en este tipo de historias.

.Mahoutokoro es una escuela de magia en Japón, existe según la Wiki de Harry Potter, yo le creo.

.Por cierto, Rian se pronuncia como se escribe Ri-án no como Ryan...oh! y su nombre completo es Cemmirian

* * *

_Aky&NanaProduction presents:_

_Lovely Incantation_

_Capitulo Uno:_

_The Letter Arrived!_

* * *

El día en el que se cumplen los once años es muy importante para todo joven mago, es el día en que la carta llega.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, la chica entrando a través de ella, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, justo había llegado de jugar un rato con sus amigos del colegio.

Los muggles eran algo raros, diferentes a los magos, pero eran divertidos.

-Ya lleg…- Su saludo fue interrumpido por sí misma, al ver como una carta entraba volando rápidamente por la chimenea, golpeando la cara de su madre, que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la misma -¿Pero qué…?...¿Qué es eso?-

-La carta de Hogwarts- Le informo su padre, apareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina, con una humeante taza de café en la mano –Ha estado tratando de deshacerse de ellas todo el día, pero siguen llegando-

-¡Cariño! ¡Prometiste que no le dirías!-

-Mentí- Respondió el mago, dándole un sorbo al café –Después de todo, yo quiero que vaya a Hogwarts-

-¡No! ¡No quiero que mi hija vaya al extranjero!- Replico la bruja –Ella ira a Mahoutokoro, así nos visitara los fines de semana ¡No quiero ver a mi hija solo durante las vacaciones!-

-Espera… ¿Deshacerte de ellas?- Pregunto la chica, incrédula-¡Mamá, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación! Quiero salir de aquí, ver más cosas que esta pequeña isla, conocer el mundo ¡Yo quiero ir a Hogwarts, igual que Papá!- El mago sonrió orgulloso, esa había sido la misma respuesta que él le había dado a sus padres una vez.

La chica se parecía mucho a él, queriendo salir a explorar todo por su cuenta, conocer todas las cosas a su alrededor. Siempre hablando de cómo le gustaría viajar a lugares distintos, ver todo con sus propios ojos.

El entendía ese sentimiento, y aunque la extrañaría, dejaría que fuera a la lejana escuela con toda la alegría de su corazón.

Hogwarts sería la mejor manera de hacerlo, una oportunidad única.

-P…pero- La bruja se veía consternada, hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza-¿Qué pasa con tus amigos? –Pregunto la mujer, tanteando terreno, al ver la mueca que puso su hija supo que hay podría estar lo que le haría ganar –Vas a dejarles aquí, son muggles, no pueden ir contigo-

Sus amigos eran el punto débil de la muchacha.

Después de todo siempre había tenido a esos chicos con ella desde que era una niña pequeña.

Les quería demasiado.

-…- Ella pareció pensárselo, tardando un poco en responder, cuando normalmente tenía una lengua mas afilada que un cuchillo -…No es como si fuera a irme para siempre- Respondió, encarando a su madre con una sonrisa segura -Volveré en vacaciones, y me comunicare con ellos de alguna forma- Su mirada se suavizo -También lo hare con ustedes, lo prometo. Llamare todos los días o les mandare una carta con una lechuza de la escuela- Prometió sin duda alguna, después de todo ella también amaba a sus padres.

La mujer se sintió algo más tranquila ante esa respuesta, pero seguía prefiriendo que fuera a Mahoutokoro, ella quería seguir con la misma tierna rutina de despertarla para la escuela, llevarla ella misma y hacerle sus comidas.

Aunque siempre se quejara de ello, le encantaba cuidar de su niña.

-Hogwarts se quedo atrapado en el siglo pasado- Afirmo la mujer –No habrá internet o computadoras, dudo que siquiera haya un teléfono dentro del castillo- Ese había sido otro golpe bajo.

La chica, como buena japonesa, o preadolescente cualquiera, era una amante de la tecnología.

Ella observo a su padre, que no negó ni una palabra, al contrario, asintió.

No puede ser, es verdad.

-Pero las clases de magia son las mejores- Respondió el hombre – De hecho, Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia del mundo –Le dijo a la mujer en la cara sabiendo lo preocupada que estaba por las notas de su hija –Si va ahí será una de las mejores brujas-

La mujer pareció pensárselo, era europea, ella misma había ido a Hogwarts a su tiempo y en realidad no sabía nada acerca de Mahoutokoro excepto que solo aceptaban a los alumnos más inteligentes y que la mayoría de las varitas estaban hechas con ramas de cerezo.

La niña, al ver la duda en el rostro de su madre se aprovecho de la situación.

Se abrazo de la cintura de su madre, ocultando su rostro en el suave pecho.

Levanto el rostro tras un momento, con los ojos cristalizados, como si tuviera lágrimas retenidas.

-Yo también te extrañare, mami- Susurro, rompiéndole el corazón a su madre por un instante –Pero este es mi sueño, por favor- Suplico –Déjame cumplirlo- Pidió, mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, haciendo a la mujer sentirse miserable.

-¿En serio es tan importante para ti?- Pregunto la bruja, a lo que la niña asentía vigorosamente, la mujer suspiro, derrotada- De acuerdo, tu ganas Nanami, busca tu abrigo. Iremos a comprar los materiales-

La sonrisa que la niña le dedico no tubo precio, fue una de las más bonitas que había estado dirigida a su madre en años.

Para después correr hacia las escaleras, en busca de sus cosas totalmente emocionada. Pero fue detenida a medio camino por su padre que puso su mano en el pequeño hombro susurrando:

-Eso fue inteligente-Dijo con una sonrisa maligna

-Gracias, lo sé- Respondió ella, devolviendo el gesto.

En serio que la chica era idéntica a su padre.

* * *

La chica caminaba hacia la cocina, tarareando alegremente, mientras un pequeño gato negro le seguía de cerca, prácticamente caminando tras sus pasos.

Abrió el refrigerador, sirviéndose un jugo de naranja con tranquilidad.

Cerró la puerta con una pierna al tiempo que se volteaba, llevándose el líquido naranja a sus labios. Estuvo a punto de escupirlo al ver lo que había sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Una lechuza estaba parada frente a la superficie de mármol, viéndole con sus gigantescos ojos amarillentos, no supo porque pero le pareció que se veía enojada.

La chica al no haber visto una antes, por lo menos no tan cerca, no supo qué hacer. Primero que nada ¿cómo había entrado ahí? Y a plena tarde ¿no que eran nocturnas?

Se obligo a si misma a tragar, para después poner una sonrisa entre sus labios

-¡Hola, amiguito!¡Papá!- Llamo en un grito, sin apartar los ojos del pájaro, sabía que podría arrancarle un dedo de un picotazo si se lo proponía, no sabía si sería capaz de controlarlo, aunque normalmente se le iba bien con los animales pero ¿Quién sabe? -¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto en tono simpático- ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Drew, ven aquí!- llamo a su hermano mayor esta vez – ¿Sabes? no creo que deberías de estar despierto a esta hora ¿No eres más de cazar de noche? ¡Ayuda!-

-¿Qué quieres, enana? Sabes que no puedes llamar a Papá a esta ho…-sus ojos se desviaron al animal sobre la mesa –Ho… ¡hola!- exclamo de la misma manera que la chica hace unos instantes- Aki ¿Por qué hay un búho en la cocina?-

-De hecho, es una lechuza-

-¿Te parece que mi importa? ¡Sácala de aquí! entendimos que trajeras al gato, me parece lindo ¿Pero una lechuza?-

-Yo no la traje, ella se metió sola- Se defendió –¿Sabes qué? No importa, distráela y yo la saco- Dijo, tomando los guantes de cocina.

El chico empezó a hablarle al animal, de la misma manera que la niña lo había hecho antes, mientras ella se ponía los guantes, esperando que si la lechuza le picoteaba o mordía, con ellos puestos, no doliera demasiado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica alzo las manos cubiertas, dispuesta a tomar al pájaro entre sus manos, para sacarlo por la ventana o algo así. La lechuza volteo su cabeza completamente, sus ojos amarillentos posados en la chica, que jadeo sorprendida ante la acción, quedándose congelada como una estatua, con las manos abiertas en dirección al animal.

Los tres se quedaron quietos, observándose fijamente, la chica entonces noto algo que no había hecho antes, la lechuza tenía un sobre amarrado en la pata, una carta. Y…

¿Tenía escrito su nombre?

Una voz ronca los hizo voltear a los tres hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Donde su padre, un hombre joven, apenas entrando a los treinta, estaba apoyado contra el marco, con el rojo cabello totalmente enmarañado, viendo curioso a sus dos hijos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Les pregunto, con una ceja arqueada. Oh, la terrible ceja arqueada.

Su padre era un experto en el arte de la ceja arqueada.

Con ese simple gesto te hacia escupir hasta la sopa.

Pero entonces vio al animal fijamente, pestañeando, parecía estar pensándoselo.

-Aki, este año cumpliste once- Afirmo, la niña solo asintió. El hombre camino con total tranquilidad hacia la lechuza, tomando el sobre de su pata, mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa, como si se tratara de una persona. Y por ilógico que parezca el animal bajo la cabeza educadamente, en forma de despedida, antes de irse, levantando vuelo tranquilamente, por la ventana abierta de la cocina.

Ambos chicos se veían con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente incrédulos y confundidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Vengan a la sala de estar- Les dijo su padre, llevándose la carta consigo.

Los chicos se vieron el uno al otro nuevamente, antes de seguirle.

Al llegar los tres juntos, su padre les hiso sentarse en el sofá, mientras él en el sillón frente al mismo, como cada vez que les regañaba o les decía algo importante.

-Como ya todos sabemos, Aki es una bruja- Fue lo primero que dijo el hombre, haciendo a su hijo mayor bufar.

-No tienes que repetirlo, Papá- dijo con una sonrisa cansada- Esta niña me hecho tantas cosas con su supuesta "magia accidental" que ni siquiera puedo contarlas-

-¡No fue…-

-"¡No fue mi culpa!"- Termino el muchacho por ella, con una voz aguda –Nunca lo es, y al principio lo entendía, pero aun así has cambiado mi cabello de color y mi ropa por vestidos y otras cosas, me hiciste solo decir la verdad por un día, convertiste mi agua en vinagre ¡mientras la bebía!- Siguió enumerando el hermano mayor- Cambiaste mi tamaño a muy grande o muy pequeño tres veces seguidas durante tres días y no me hagas hablar de la vez que cambiamos de cuerpos…-

-Es suficiente, Drew- Dijo su padre, haciendo callar al muchacho –Continuare… y debido a eso portas tú nombre-

Aki puso los ojos en blanco, la historia que explicaba el porqué tenía un nombre de chico.

Su bisabuelo, Aki Gabriel Parker, provenía de una larga familia de magos, y el mismo había sido a su vez un mago muy poderoso, pero renuncio al mundo magico para cazarse con una hermosa humana, su bisabuela, pero para su desgracia, todos sus hijos habían sido simples humanos normales, incapaces de controlar la magia.

Así que cuando ya estuvo viejo y cansado, habiendo visto que ninguno de sus nietos había sido un mago tampoco, le hiso prometer a toda su familia, que si alguna vez volvía a nacer un mago dentro de la familia, llevaría su nombre.

Así que pues, es por eso.

Aki Gabrielle Parker, ese era su nombre completo.

Porque, claro, pueden hacer que su segundo nombre sea el de una chica, pero el primero no.

Lo peor de todo es que la niña prefería hacerse llamar Aki antes de Gabrielle, sentía que no combinaba con ella, demasiado serio, tal vez dentro de un par de años.

-Cuando naciste, una lechuza, igual a la que acaban de ver, entro por la ventana, con una carta que explicaba todo lo que pasaría en este instante. El verano tras que cumplieras los once años esta carta llegaría, invitándote al colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- Recito el hombre ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos chicos, nunca habían oído esa parte de la historia.

-¿Colegio de hechicería?-

-Así es, según la carta es el mejor colegio para magos y brujas que existe, así que me hice una promesa a mi mismo en cuanto supe que eras una bruja- Les dijo- Es un internado, y está en Escocia, no podrás venir excepto en vacaciones de invierno y verano, no te obligare a ir, esta es tu decisión- Vio a la niña fijamente- Aki, hija ¿quieres ir a Hogwarts? Siempre puedes seguir viviendo como una persona normal, no estás obligada a ir si no quieres, supuestamente la magia accidental desaparece a los doce años-

Las miradas de la pequeña familia estuvieron totalmente posadas en la hija menor, que se veía pensativa.

Toda su vida, su escuela, sus amigos, su familia, todo estaba en Irlanda.

Por dios, incluso su cumpleaños era el día de San Patricio.

Vio a las personas frente a él, eran todo lo que tenía, todo lo que conocía.

Pero, ella quería conocer más, a personas como ella, sentir que no era la única, un fenómeno en un mundo normal. Tal y como Drew había dicho, ella y su magia habían causado más problemas de los que podría contar.

Se merecían un descanso.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha costado creer que hay más personas como yo- Empezó la niña- Jamás he conocido a ninguna, y el solo pensar que repentinamente ese mundo se abre ante mí, pues me da algo de miedo- Apretó la tela de sus pantalones entre sus manos- Pero…también me emociona. Siempre he querido saber cómo son los otros magos ¿Serán muy diferentes?¿Tendrán costumbres extrañas?¿O simplemente son personas normales viviendo una vida normal, como nosotros? También he pensado ¿Por qué solo yo? ¿Por qué no Drew o Papá? Ellos son mucho más responsables, se lo merecen- Afirmo viendo a las dos personas que mas amaba- Y aun así, fui yo. Yo soy la que controla la magia, soy la que se gano el nombre del abuelo y me gustaría apreciar su regalo, aprender a usarlo como se debe –Dijo, llevando ahora las manos a su pecho- Papá, Drew- Miro a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres- Quiero ir, quiero enorgullecerlos a todos, quiero ser la mejor bruja que ha existido-Finalizo, con una expresión decidida.

Ambos le vieron fijamente, impresionados.

El silencio fue roto por Drew, que con una sonrisa, golpeo la frente de su hermana suavemente, empujándole con el dedo índice

-¿Quién diría que a algo tan pequeño le cabían tantas palabras en la boca?-Se burlo, rompiendo la tención del momento, haciendo a toda la pequeña familia reír.

* * *

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

**Director**: Madame Profesora Minerva McGonagall

Querido Estudiante.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall.

**Uniforme **

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

**Libros **

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ Miranda Goshawk

_Una Historia de la Magia_, Bathilda Bagshot

_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble

**Resto del equipo**

1 varita.

1 caldero.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

* * *

_Después de haber leído las cartas_

* * *

-¿Si encontraremos todo lo que dice la lista?- pregunto Nanami.

- Si no tu padre siempre puede aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon para comprar lo que falte-

-Oh, claro ¿Cuándo aprenderé a aparecerme?-

-cuando tengas diecisiete-

-¡¿Qué?! Oh, vamos-

-Es la ley, y aun así no todo el mundo puede hacerlo. La despartición es muy frecuente en personas no preparadas para aparecer-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es cuando una parte de tu cuerpo se queda atrás. Es muy doloroso y muy frecuente- dijo su padre de manera tétrica, ganándose un golpe por parte de su madre

-No la asustes- le regaño.

* * *

-¿Oíste eso, Rian?- Dijo Aki totalmente emocionada, apretando al pequeño gato contra su pecho -¡Podrás venir conmigo!- el gatito solo ronroneaba complacido.

-¿Te llevaras el gato a la escuela?- preguntaron su padre y su hermano.

-¿Por qué no? Hay dice que puedo- Afirmo – Además su nombre es Cemmirian y es un gato negro. Prácticamente grita "soy el gato de una bruja"-

- Si, pero…-

-No me digan que lo extrañaran. Querían tirarlo a la calle la primera semana-

-sí pero se parece a ti, así que se sentiría como si aun estuvieras en la casa-dijo su padre.

-Papá…-

-Pero mejor llévatelo- dijo su hermano –Con lo consentido que lo tienes seguro que te lo terminamos mandando por correo.

-Huh, es cierto-

-¡Oigan!-

-¡Meow!-

* * *

¡el fin por ahora!

Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia(o simplemente quieren insultarnos) por favor dejen sus comentarios

¡Por favor!


End file.
